jetixfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Super S.P.D.
Power Rangers Super S.P.D. is a parody fan-fictional remake of Power Rangers SPD, one of the best COKPFCG seasons of the United States. It's based on Liberty High School and Poinciana High School. Characters Super B-Squad Rangers Other Rangers Power Rangers Super S.P.D.: Season 1 Power Rangers Super S.P.D. (Season 1) is a parody remake of the first season of Power Rangers SPD. It's based on Liberty High School and Poinciana High School. Episodes Opening Credits V1 (with Three Boys Rangers) # Long for a Cause (1) - Released: January 4 # Long for a Cause (2) - Released: January 4 # Freaking the Game - Released: January 11 # Playing Games - Released: January 18 # Attacked the Vehicles - Released: January 25 # The Motorcycles are Back - Released: February 1 # Thunderstorm (1) - Released: February 8 # Thunderstorm (2) - Released: February 15 # Your Boys Are Justice - Released: February 22 # The Street is Underneath - Released: February 29 # Here Comes the Shadow (1) - Released: March 7 # Here Comes the Shadow (2) - Released: March 14 Opening Credits V1.1 (with Shadow and Three Boys Rangers) # Evening to Drink Water - Released: March 21 # Forgot the Megazord (1) - Released: March 28 # Forgot the Megazord (2) - Released: April 4 Opening Credits V1.2 (with Shadow and Three Boys Rangers) # Plugged the Powers - Released: April 11 # Return the Game - Released: April 18 # Coming to Fast - Released: April 25 # Truly is my Power - Released: May 2 # Their Super Driving Bicycles - Released: May 9 # Defeat and Destroyed (1) - Released: June 6 # Defeat and Destroyed (2) - Released: June 13 Opening Credits V2 (with Shadow and Four Boys Rangers) # The Bosses into the Auditorium - Released: June 20 # The Film Since is Rejected - Released: June 27 # Fighting Criminals - Released: July 4 # Super SWAT (1) - Released: July 11 # Super SWAT (2) - Released: July 18 Opening Credits V2.1 (with Shadow and Four Boys Rangers) # Transportation - Released: July 25 # Fighting and Once - Released: August 1 # The Levels can be Sure - Released: August 8 # History - Released: August 15 # The Age to Catch - Released: August 22 # Security for Morphers - Released: August 29 Opening Credits V2.2 (with Shadow and Four Boys Rangers) # Impact - September 5 # Raining Outside (1) - Released: September 12 # Raining Outside (2) - Released: September 19 # Peace for a Scratch (1) - Released: September 26 # Peace for a Scratch (2) - Released: October 3 Power Rangers Super S.P.D.: Season 2 Power Rangers Super S.P.D. (Season 2) is a parody fan-fictional season remake of Power Rangers SPD, the Plug & Play video game COKPFCG seasons of the United States. It's based on Poinciana High School. Episodes Opening Credits V1 (with Three Boys Rangers) # Idiot of Puerto Rico - Released: October 10 # The Knowledge Dismissed - Released: October 17 # Megazords to Fight - Released: October 24 # Barnacle House - Released: October 31 Opening Credits V1.1 (with Shadow and Three Boys Rangers) # Rejected Films and Project - Released: November 7 # Lose It and Always - Released: November 14 # Microphoning with a Check - Released: November 21 # Worldwide of Mention - Released: November 28 Opening Credits V1.2 (with Shadow and Three Boys Rangers) # Recording Papers - Released: December 5 # Galaxy to Justice - Released: December 12 # Friday Wars - Released: December 19 Rejected Opening Credits (with Shadow and Three Boys Rangers), Original Opening Credits V2 (with Shadow and Five Rangers) # Merry Christmas, Courtney! - Released: December 25 # Promoted Rangers (1) - Released: December 31 # Promoted Rangers (2) - Released: December 31 Credits *Co-Starring Myself: Kenny Costoya (Season 1 & 2- opening credits V1, V1.1, V1.2, V2, V2.1 & V2.2) Orco: Jesse Costoya (Season 1 & 2- opening credits V1, V1.1, V1.2, V2, V2.1 & V2.2) Patchy: Kevin Costoya (Season 1 & 2- opening credits V1, V1.1, V1.2, V2, V2.1 & V2.2) Jack: Brandon Jay McLaren (Season 2- opening credits V1.1, V1.2 & V2) Sky: Chris Violette (Season 2- opening credits V1.1, V1.2 & V2) Bridge: Matt Austin (Season 2- opening credits V1.1, V1.2 & V2) Doggie Cruger: John Tui (Season 2- opening credits V1.1, V1.2 & V2) Himself: Courtney Hadwin (Season 2- opening credits V2) Voice of Omega Ranger: Brett Stewart Unit Production Manager: Jesse Costoya Post Production Manager: Kevin Costoya First Assistant Director: Tom Kenny Second Unit Director: Jesse Costoya Director of Photography: Kenny Costoya Edited by: Vavval Brothers Production Designer: Bob Joles Costume Designer: Daddy Yankee Composer: Kenny Costoya Title song composed by: Ron Wasserman New Zealand Casting by: Kenny Costoya Canadian Casting by: Jesse Costoya Extras Casting: Orco Raspando Stunt Co-Ordinator: Bob Joles Art Director: Jesse Costoya Camera Operator: Anirudh Vijay Second Assistant Director: Michael Timothy 2nd Unit Assistant Director: Chris Jason 2nd Unit Director of Photography: Suman Batteur Sound Recordist: El Jhona Make-up Supervisor: Adonis MC Prosthetics Supervisor: Orco Raspando Mechanical Effects Supervisor: Kenny Costoya Location Manager: Kenny Costoya Creature Supervisor: Ron Wasserman Visual Effects by: PRSFX Limited Visual Effects Supervisor: Orco Raspando Visual Effects Co-Ordinators: Jesse Costoya The Mighty RAW Post Production Sound: The Inside Track Sound Designer: Orco Raspando Sound Effects Editor: Jesse Costoya Based on: TOEI Company Ltd "Super Deka Rangers" from the Japanese series originated by: Misako Uno Filmed on location in New Zealand. The persons and events depicted in photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ™ & © MMV BVS Entertainment Inc. and BVS Domestic N.V. All rights reserved. Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment and TOEI Company Ltd Ranger Productions Ltd